Live Only for Love
by He who fades into the wind
Summary: Dudley plans to ask Kitty out on a date. Litte does he know it leads to much more. but then there is the case they get from the chief that leads them into Dudley's hidden past. Read to find out more
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own ****no**** portion of the material I write about.**

**Notes: when I refer to "bike", I mean a motorcycle.**

"**Hello, you are probably wondering who I am and why I'm here? The answer to why I'm here is simple… to tell you the story of Dudley Puppy, or at least part of it. As for who I am, to you I am a shadow in the infinite night."**

"It was early in the morning when Dudley woke up, but he was still tired. He's been having nightmares recently, nightmares about a past that he'd long hoped to forget. The only thing that even allowed him to get out of bed in the morning and to live with the things that he'd done, was the love of his life, Kitty Katswell. He loved her and would die for her in a heartbeat and kill just as quick. No hesitation, no regret.

"Now lets start at the beginning."

Dudley hit the alarm clocks snooze button as it went off. "ohhhhhh" Dudley said as he yawned.

"Another sleep less night. Only this time I can't tell if was the nightmares or the fact that I'm going to ask Kitty to out on a date."

"I just hope I can ask her without having a heart attack." Dudley said this realizing that his heart was beating a little too fast this morning.

"well, on the bright side. Not being able to sleep means I haven't been late to work in weeks. Doesn't help me not fall asleep at work though."

Dudley then jumped out of bed and took a shower and brushed his teeth. He then got dressed.(he began to where pants after he met kitty…to look more mature. But there still black like his shirt.)

After that he went downstairs. "bye mom."

" Dudley." His mom said with a bit of shock that he was skipping breakfast. " why are you in such a hurry?"

"what makes you say that?" Dudley said.

His look at him with an old detective style look. "first off, your leaving early. Second, your skipping breakfast. Finally, I can tell when my baby is going to have a heart attack!" she said sternly.

Dudley looked down and said " fine, I'll tell you."

Dudley took the seat acrossed form his mother.

" I'm leaving early to pick up some flowers for a girl at work." Dudley said waiting for his mother to try and get him to tell her more. To his surprise she said only one thing.

"Roses." she said.

"What?" he said confused.

"Roses, every girl loves to get roses…well most." she said taking a drink of coffee from her mug.

Dudley didn't say anything. He just sat there surprised at his mothers calmness.

"Well…are you just going to sit there or are you going to get her those flowers." she said with a slight smirk.

Dudley smiled and hugged his mother. " thanks mom" he said running out the door and jumping on his Triumph Daytona 675 racing bike.(TUFF pays really good when your one of the top agents, Kitty being the only one better than him.)

As Dudley drove to TUFF, he stopped at a little flower shop in town and pick out 12 roses to give to kitty. "Thanks" he told the friendly women tending to the flowers.

Walking out the door he saw someone from his standing acrossed the street and in the blink of an eye he was gone.

Dudley looked around surprised. "This is not good." he said with a slight amount of alarm in his voice and getting back on his bike.

On his way to TUFF, Dudley began to think. "Maybe the stress of the fact that I'm about to ask Kitty out is getting to me."

When he got to TUFF, he parked his bike and went up to the office level. Where he knew Kitty would be.

As usual kitty was there an hour early just like Dudley knew she would be. He snuck up behind her and said "good morning"

"Dudley" she said surprised and shocked, because normally no one could sneak up on her.

"How did you do that?" she asked, turning around to only to find him not there.

"Boo" he said as he dropped down from the ceiling hanging upside down. And then jumped and hit the floor perfectly with no sound.

Kitty was shock that her partner was able so make no sound. She asked again "Dudley How did you do that?"

Dudley Smiled and said " How about I tell you over dinner, Lets say Saturday Night?" and handed Kitty the roses.

Kitty was stunned. She couldn't believe what just happened. Dudley asked here out on a date!

Dudley stood there waiting for an answer.

Kitty looked at him with a smile and said "Ok, but you are going to tell me right?"

Dudley smiled and said "I am a man of my word"

Kitty Smiled and then remembered something.

"Dudley I almost forgot to tell you. The chief gave us a knew case and this is not a typical one." she said.

Dudley let out a small laugh and said "Sense when have we had a typical case."

"This one isn't normal, even for us" she said and that's when Dudley got the message when he heard the tone of her voice. There was slight disgust in it. He knew then, this must have been a really bad case.

Kitty handed him the file of a brutal murder and rape of a young women. Dudley now see why she had that slight disgust in her voice.

"What kind of monster could have done this." Dudley said looking at the pictures of a mangled body that would have made most people vomit. Dudley however has seen a lot worse in his past. But he will never admit it or tell anyone

"I have never had a case like this one. I honestly don't know" Kitty said

"Well, who ever he is, lets nail his hide to the wall!" Dudley said closing the file.

Kitty stood up and smiled. "Nothing would make me happier." she said

"The police sent over every thing they found and but Keswick isn't here yet." Kitty said.

"Well, Maybe we should start running down leads." Dudley said putting the file down and pulling out his keys.

"I take the morgue if you won't to hit the street informants." Kitty said grabbing her keys off her desk.

"Sounds like a plan." said Dudley as they both headed for the parking garage.


	2. Chapter 2

**It was a hard day to describe. Storm clouds, but no rain or wind or even thunder and lighting. Almost as if the city and the sky knew something horrible had happened…or was going to.**

Kitty was on here way to the county morgue to see Doc.

"Come to think of I don't know his real name." Kitty thought to herself.

When she got there see parked outside the front of the building. An old brick and mortar building the used to be the old police station.

As she walked in she saw Terry(the Doc's intern and trainee) at his desk filling out paper work.

"Hey Terry. Is Doc in?" she asked in a friendly tone.

"Sorry agent Katswell. He's out lunch, but he did ask me to give you his Autopsy report." Terry said handing her a file.

"Anything notable?" she asked look through the report.

"Only that Doc said this guy has surgical training." Terry said.

"What." Kitty asked slightly shocked.

"Doc said that this guy has surgical training, higher than a battle field surgeon and lower than a neurosurgeon, he said the cuts where to precise for this to be an amateur." he said with disgust in his voice.

"Oh…one other thing… She was alive when the cuts were made." he said with anger and disgust in his voice.

"Who could do something like that." Kitty said, horrified at the thought of the pain she must have felt.

"I wish I could tell you." Terry said.

"He also isn't afraid that someone will catch him either, there were no fibers in her mouth to indicate that she gagged." terry said with such empathy in his voice.

"If I ever catch this guy I'll make sure he gets put on death row…if I don't kill him myself." She said with horrified anger in her voice.

Kitty thanked him for the report and walked out. Got in her car and headed for TUFF.

Mean while, Dudley had talk to all there informants TUFF, even some of his own TUFF didn't know about and still came up empty handed.

"Who could this guy be?" Dudley said to himself.

"No one knows anything about this." he said frustrated.

"Wait a minute… Catastrophe and Rabies have been in super-max jails unlike the rest of the criminals in Petropolis, I'll see what they know." he said liking the idea. "And I know just where to find them."

Acrossed town, in a apartment above a warehouse Doctor Rabies and Madam Catastrophe walk in to there apartment with some bags of groceries.

"So…what do you think." she asked him.

"I…" he was interrupted when he saw Agent Puppy sitting on there couch.

"Hello." Dudley said with a smirk.

Both Catastrophe and Rabies drew there guns and aimed for Dudley.

"What are you doing here?" Catastrophe asked with anger in here voice.

"I came here to get some information." Dudley said calmly.

"Ok…but why us?" Catastrophe asked slightly calmer.

"Because, you two have been in super-max prisons before." Dudley said.

Both villains looked at each other and lowered there weapons and sat down acrossed from Dudley.

"So…what do you want to know?" Rabies asked.

"Anything you know about the murder and rape of a young girl." he asked coldly almost with out feeling.

Catastrophe covered her mouth and Rabies put his hand on her shoulder, then looked at Dudley.

"The only man I ever knew who was capable of this died years ago…I saw the body myself." Rabies said.

"Name." Dudley Asked

"David, David Roman." Rabies said.

"Thank you." Dudley said as he got up, walked to the door and opened it. He stopped though turned back to the villains and said with a smile-

- "congratulation on your twins by the way." and just as he was about to leave, Rabies stopped him.

"How do you know about that." he said shocked

Dudley just smiled and said " sometimes…people have hidden pasts, don't forget that my friend."

Rabies felt a chill run up is spine and moved out of Dudley's way and closed the door behind him. He then looked and Catastrophe and said… " was that really agent Puppy."

She just gave him this look that said, "It was and he scared the hell out of me too."

Dudley was on his way to TUFF and Kitty was already there…she was puzzled though. No ones car was there except for the Chief's and Keswick's. she decided to go ask the chief why no one's car was hear but theirs.

"Chief…you there?" she asked knocking on his door.

"Yes agent Katswell…what is it?" he said kindly reading a news paper.

"Why is no one here?" she asked.

"No one but you and agent Puppy have a case today, so I sent them home seeing as they had nothing better to do." he said reading the sports section of his paper.

"Anything new on your case?" he asked folding his paper and looking at her.

"Yes, but not much…may I sit down? Some of these things are… well horrible to even think about." she said with some anger and disgust in her voice.

"By all means." he said motioning to the chair in front of his desk.

And Kitty began to brief him on want she learned.

Mean while Dudley just arrived at TUFF and decided to stop by Keswick's lab on his way up, since it was right below the office floor.

"Hey Keswick." Dudley said entering the lab.

"Anything new." he asked

"Other than the this guy used and obsidian blade…I got nothing." Keswick said.

"The only thing I know of that obsidian is used for is…scalpel blades. Dudley said.

Keswick looked at Dudley confused.

" How do you know that and why is use for scalpels? He asked.

" It's used that way because is holds an edge better that any metal. As for your other question I plead the 5th." Keswick looked at Dudley as a cold chill ran up his spine.

"Is that it" Dudley asked.

"yes" Keswick said still in a bit of a fear like state.

"Thanks…oh, one other thing why is no one else here?" Dudley asked.

"Chief sent them all home, no one else had a case but you and agent Katswell." Keswick replied.

Ok, Thanks Dudley said exiting the lab and heading to the office level to find Kitty.

Dudley looked for Kitty at here cubical and couldn't find her. So he decided that to see if the chief know where she was.

"Hey chief have you seen…oh there you are kitty." Dudley said walking into the chief's office.

"Hey, I was just tell the chief what I found. Did you find any thing?" Kitty asked.

"Two things. One is a name one of the informants gave me…David Roman, but he's dead as for as the informant knows." Dudley said with a bit of disbelief in his voice.

"And the other." asked the Chief

"The other is that Keswick found out the blade use to make the cuts was made out of Obsidian." Dudley said.

"Obsidian? Why would the blade be made out of volcanic glass? Kitty asked.

"The only reason I can think of, is the fact that it holds an edge better than any metal… and it's mainly used in scalpel blades." Dudley said

Kitty looked at then handed him the autopsy report.

"Dudley Doc said that the cut were to precise not to be a surgeon and that the cut were made while she was still…alive." Kitty said chocking on her last words.

Dudley Looked at her and said "what kind of monster is this guy!"

"I don't know." said the Chief

"But I haven't help out on a case in awhile…so I'll go help Keswick with name and see what I can dig up. You two look into the Obsidian blade." Said the chief again.

"you got chief" said Kitty.

"So Dudley…Do you know where to start on the blade?" she asked.

"I my have an idea of where to start, I'll drive. He said with a smile and Kitty handed him the keys to the TUFF mobile.


	3. Chapter 3

**We last left off with the chief and Keswick looking into David Roman and Dudley and Kitty on the way to investigate the Obsidian blade.**

"So…Two questions." Kitty said

"One, how do you know about this place and second why do you think this monster would go there?" she asked.

"The guy who owns the place is an old friend of main. As for the other question…It's because he runs the only custom knife and bladed weapon shop in the city." Dudley said.

"That just brings up one more question…then." Kitty said.

"One more for you that is." Said Dudley

"Why are you friends with a guy who makes custom knifes?" she asked.

"Because his dad and my dad where friends, they where both Marines." Dudley said with a bit of pride in his voice.

"You never told me your dad was a Marine Dudley." Kitty said.

"There are some painful memories attached to it…that why I don't like to talk about it." Dudley said with a bit of pain in his voice.

Kitty saw heard this in his voice and saw it on his face as he said it.

"I'm sorry…I didn't know" kitty said with empathy in her voice.

"It's okay, we all have a memory that's painful" Dudley said.

"By the way." he said changing the subject.

"Where would like to go on Saturday" he asked with a smile.

"How about you come to my place and well cook each other a meal." Kitty also said with a small bit of seduction in her voice.

Dudley smiled again with a small blush to his face.

"Sure" he said talking a quick glance in Kitty's direction.

"At-hem" the chief's and Keswick's voice came over the communicator in the car.

Dudley and Kitty both began to blush heavily.

"Um…how much of that did you guy's hear." Dudley asked a little embarrassed.

"Too Much." yelled the Chief.

"Sorry about that." Kitty apologized still blushing.

"I don't care if you two date each other, just don't let it interfere with work…Got It." said the chief in a stern voice.

"Got it chief" they both said in unison still slightly embarrassed

"Anyway… the informant Dudley spoke to was right. David Roman was shot to death by guards during an attempted prison break. We have the security footage right here to confirm." the Chief said.

"Along with fingerprints that have a 99.9% match" added Keswick.

"Thanks, well check in later, we've arrived at our destination." Kitty said and turned off the communicator as Dudley parked the car.

They looked at each other for a second.

"That was a little embarrassing." Dudley said with a half-smile.

"Yeah…it was, but I have faith they'll be respectful about this and keep it quiet." kitty said with a smile and turning to get out of the car, as Dudley did the same.

"Hey Dudley." the man at the counter said as he walk out to greet them

"Hey Bruce." Dudley said give his friend a hug.

"What brings you and your partner here." Bruce said going back behind the counter.

"We need to know if sold and obsidian blades recently." Dudley said putting his badge on the counter.

"No problem, Let me check order log." Bruce said pulling out a rather large book marked orders 2013.

"You get a lot of business, don't you?" Kitty asked

"I'm the most respected bladed weapon expert, restorer, and manufacturer in the world. that would be Yes. Bruce said putting on some glasses and flipping through the book.

"It looks only 4 orders." Bruce said.

"3 Aztec sphere restoration for a museum and a custom order of scalpels too Petropolis Medical Services, They tend to keep a small supply on hand for high-class surgeons." He said.

"Thanks Bruce." Dudley said

"Anytime…oh and Dudley your order will be ready tomorrow." Bruce said with a smile.

"Okay, I'll be by to pick it up after work." Dudley said walking out the door with Kitty.

"So what did you order from him Dudley?" Kitty asked a little confused.

"A gift for you and if you want to know what it is your going to have to wait until Saturday." Dudley said with a friendly tone and smile.

"Ok, lets check in with the chief and Keswick then. Kitty said with a bit of a blush because Dudley had gotten her a gift.

Okay, then. Do you what to drive? Asked Dudley holding out the keys.

"Sure." Kitty said talking the keys.

They got it to the TUFF mobile and Kitty began to drive while Dudley called the chief.

"The only lead we came up with is that Petropolis Medical Services keeps some on hand for high-class surgeons."

"Okay then. You two have the rest of the day to yourselves…just as soon as you bring the tuff mobile back and punch out you time cards. Said the Chief

"Okay, thanks." said Dudley turning off the communicator.

"Okay, so I guess we go office and clock out." said Kitty

"I guess so." said Dudley

When they got back to the office the Chief and Keswick had already left and Kitty and Dudley clock out and went to the respective vehicles.

"See you tomorrow Kitty." Dudley said

"See you tomorrow too Dudley." she answered back

As Kitty got in to her car and tried to start Dudley put on his helmet and got on his sports bike.

"Stupid car, why won't you start car start." Kitty said mad at her car.

"Hey Kitty." Dudley said pulling up behind her.

"Need a left?" he asked holding out a spare helmet.

Kitty smiled at him and took the helmet and climbed on to the back of his bike and held tightly around his waist.

"Thank you Dudley." She said

"My Pleasure." Dudley said

When they got to Kitty's apartment she took off the helmet and handed it to Dudley.

"Thanks for the lift and here's your helmet back." Kitty said

"Keep it for now, I'll pick you up in the morning…you like to be at work an hour early right." Dudley asked.

"Yeah." Kitty Said

Dudley turned and was about to leave when Kitty asked him something.

"Hey Dudley, can you take off your helmet for a second?" Kitty asked.

"Sure." Dudley said taking of his helmet and holding it in his hand

Then Kitty did something he didn't expect. She kiss him on the lips, deeply and passionately.

When Kitty backed away Dudley was still shocked. He couldn't believe what had just happened.

"May I ask what that was for?" he asked with a smile on his face.

"How about I tell you Saturday. She said with seduction in voice and a beautiful smile.

"Deal." said Dudley as he waved good-bye and drove off.

**A little Shorter than my last chapter, but the next one will be a little suprising**


	4. Chapter 4

**Let's continue the story…shall we.**

It was early that morning as Kitty walked out of her apartment and found Dudley leaning up against his bike waiting for her.

"You been waiting long." she asked with a smile.

"No, only two or three minutes, if that." he said smiling and getting on his bike and putting on his helmet.

Kitty put on the helmet he gave her yesterday and got on the back of his bike and held tight to him.

"Thanks for the ride Dudley." she said through the sound of wind.

"My pleasure." he replied with a happy tone on his voice and a glance back at her.

"Dudley!" Kitty yelled as an 18-wheeler jackknifed in front of them.

Dudley reacted quickly, by sliding the bike right underneath the Truck Trailer and brought his bike to a stop on the other side. Both of them took off the helmets.

"We need anyone we find." Dudley said as Kitty and he got of the bike and began to help people as medics, police and firefighters arrived on the scene.

Dudley walked up to one of the paramedics and showed him his badge.

"We're going to help. Do you have any spare medic kits?" Dudley asked.

"Yeah…here, this bag has enough gloves and bandages to treat 50 people." said the paramedic handing Dudley a duffle bag with a medical cross on the side.

"Thanks." Dudley said as he and Kitty ran off to help people.

40 minutes later almost every one had been help. Just a few more cars were left to check.

Kitty froze in her tracks when she saw her mother's car in front of her.

"Dudley!" she yelled as he ran over to her and saw the car she was looking at.

"Oh-no." he said with worry in his voice and ran to the car.

**FlashBack**

Are you sure it a good idea for me to meet your mother. Dudley asked.

"If you don't, she'll hunt you down." Kitty replied.

"she likes to meet every one I know a least once." she added.

**10 minutes later.**

Your mother sabed me in the hand." Dudley said in pain while Kitty drove hime to the hospital.

"sorry, she doesn't like any who she thinks is interested in me." she said.

**Present Time**

He pulled a women out of the car…It was Kitty's mother and a piece of the windshield had gone right through her heart, but she was still awake.

"Kitty…is that you." her mother said, weakness in her voice.

"Yes mom…it's me." Kitty replied with tears in hear eyes.

Dudley noticed this as he was trying to stop the bleeding, but it was no use.

"I will always love you Kitty and I will always be with you."

"Dudley." said the dieing women and Dudley turned to her.

"Take good care of my daughter." she said

"I will…at any cost." he replied putting his arm around a crying Kitty and taking the woman's hand.

"Then I can die happy…knowing she safe." the woman said closing her eyes.

"Mother no…you can't die. Please don't die." Kitty said crying as Dudley held her close.

"Kitty we should go." he said empathy in his voice.

"why." Kitty asked still crying.

"The longer you stay, the deeper the wound." he said with empathy in his voice.

"I'll take you home." he said.

"No, take me to TUFF." she said to him.

"Kitty I don't think working is going to help." he replied

"Please Dudley…I have something I need to get." she said and when Dudley heard the hurt tone of her voice he took her back to TUFF.

By the time they had gotten there, everyone else was pulling in and you can imagine the look on there face when they saw agent Katswell holding on tight to agent Puppy as he drove his bike into the parking garage. When they got to the office Kitty went to her desk and Dudley went to tell the chief what happened.

"That's what happened Chief. If it's alright to you, I'll take her home and stay with her to make sure she's alright." Dudley said

"Of course agent Puppy. Tell her she got the week off and so do you. I want you to help her through this." said the Chief.

"Why me though?" Dudley asked

"One, because she your girlfriend and Two because General Warhog gave me you file." He said sliding the file acrossed his desk to Dudley.

"You've had experience in dealing with something like this before." said the Chief with an understand expression in his face.

Dudley looked down. "Yes I have. If I may ask chief how much of this file did you read?" Dudley asked.

"All of it and I don't care about your past." said the Chief

"I had better take Kitty home now." Dudley said giving the Chief a smirk and a nod then turning to walk out the door.

"Kitty…the chief gave us the week off. I'll take you home." Dudley said walking up to Kitty who was look at an old photo of her family.

"Us." she asked.

"Yeah, in case you wanted me to stay with you." he said

"I'd like that…thank you." Kitty said looking at him and he could see she was fighting back tears.

"Come on…let's get you home." Dudley said with a friendly tone and calming smile

Kitty stood up and walked with Dudley to the parking garage and he took her home, he parked he bike outside and walked with Kitty to her apartment. When they walked in, he walked over and sat on the couch while Kitty put the photo in a frame and put it on her mantle.

"It's getting late Kitty, you should get some sleep" said Dudley

"Maybe…but I have a question for you." she said.

"What." he asked

She sat down next to him "Does the pain ever go away? She asked tears in her eyes

"The wound will heel, but the scare will never fade." he said taking her hand.

"It's only once you find the light in the darkness though, that the pain will fade." he said looking with eye's that said "I know this pain better than you think."

"When did you find your light?" she asked

"The day I met you." he said with a smile

"You are my light Kitty" he said

"Thank you for staying with me Dudley." Kitty said trying to fight back the tears in her eyes.

"It's what you do when you love someone." Dudley said with empathy in his voice.

Kitty looked at him surprised…Dudley just said he loved her.

"Dudley." she said looking at him with a smile.

"Did you just say you loved me?" she asked moving a little closer too him.

"Yeah…I did" he said with a little laugh and a smirk.

"Good" she said falling into his arms and rapping her arms around his neck and kissing him.

"I love you to Dudley." she said laying her head on his shoulders as they held each other close and fell asleep in each other arms.


	5. Chapter 5

**Let's pick up where we left off.**

It was early that morning when Dudley woke up and found he was holding Kitty in his arms and her head laying on his shoulder. He smiled a little at the sight and then remembered the events of the day before.

"Hmm" he said and then began to stare at the ceiling. He actually managed to get a good night sleep and let out a small whisper of a laugh.

"Sleep well." Kitty said her eyes still closed and her arms still wrapped around Dudley.

"Better than I have in a long time." he said with a small laugh and smile.

Kitty opened her eyes and looked at him. "What… don't you get a good night sleep at your house." she asked smiling at him.

But the smile faded from his face. "No… not for awhile." he said a little pain in his voice.

She heard this and then remembered what happened yesterday.

"How are you holding up." he said with concern. Almost as if he knew the thought came into her mind.

"Better…but still." she said as the tears came to her eyes.

Dudley saw this and gave her a hug as she began to cry into his shirt. When she was done she whipped the tears from her eyes and looked at Dudley. His eyes said it all. Those caring eyes that somehow made the pain fade, but she could still see the pain in them.

"I need to take a shower." Kitty said getting up.

"I'll make us some breakfast." Dudley said getting up as well.

"You cook?" Kitty asked looking at him.

"I used to all the time, before TUFF." he said with a smile.

"Why don't you any more?" she asked

"Too many emergency calls, I never get a chance to finish cooking anymore." he said walking into the kitchen.

"How many hidden skills do you have." she asked leaning on the door frame, smiling at him.

"More than you know." he said.

"But I will tell you tonight my love." he said giving her a wink

She laughed at him a little. "I'm taking my shower now." she said and walked into the bathroom.

Right as Dudley was about to turn on the burner of the stove he heard a knock at the door.

"Who could that be?" Dudley asked walking to the door. He opened the door and to his surprise it was Kitty's Stepfather. Kitty didn't like to talk about it be he knew what happened years ago. Kitty biological dad was abusive and her stepfather was the police officer who arrested him. That's how Kitty's mother and Stepfather met.

"Hello." he said to Dudley just as surprised to find him the one answering the door.

"Is Kitty home." he asked

"Yeah…she's taking a shower. Come in." Dudley said moving aside and letting the man step in.

"Thanks." he said walking past Dudley to the bar type island Kitty had in her apartment and sitting down.

"If I may ask…what are you doing here?" the man said with a smile, but Dudley could see past that.

Dudley smiled at the man. "I'm here, because your daughter asked me to stay with her." Dudley said walking over to the stove and began to make the omelets he was trying to make earlier.

"So…I take it you two are dating." the man asked Dudley.

"Yeah… I guess we are." Dudley said as he smiled adding some milk to the eggs and beating them. As he did this, the sleeve of his shirt lifted a little…just enough for Kitty's dad to see part of a tattoo.

"When did you get that tattoo?" Kitty's dad asked

Dudley stopped and looked at his shoulder and then lifted up the rest of his sleeve. "Got it back when I joined Marine Force Recon." Dudley said looking at the tattoo with a smile.

The tattoo was the marine core emblem and the words "Semper Fi" above it and below it was the word "Nightstalkers" and below that in quotation marks "Death Waits in the Dark."

"Death Waits in the Dark." He asked with a tone that showed concern for its meaning.

"Yeah…the motto of the nightstalkers." Dudley replied.

"You were a nightstalker." the man asked.

Dudley's reply was simple…"Semper Fi" and then went back to making the omelets. Kitty's dad turned around and saw a file under Dudley's coat and picked it up.

He looked and the cover of the file. It had the name Col. Dudley Puppy USMC printed on the name tab. "Classified by order of the NSA, Omega Level Clearance Only" he said turning to find Dudley staring at him.

"What the hell did you get into back then?" The man asked staring at Dudley.

"Back when?" Kitty asked walking into the room.

Kitty saw here dad there talking to Dudley who in the time they looked at each other set three omelets on three plates at the table.

Kitty looked at her dad who handed her the file. "What is this?" she asked reading the cover of the file.

"When the hell were you a marine Dudley? Why the hell is this file classified by the NSA?" What the hell is this file about? I've never even heard of Omega level clearance. She asked staring at him.

Dudley turned to her and said. "Read the file Kitty…I called in a few favors to get you Omega Level clearance." he said in a painful tone.

Kitty saw this and opened the file and at first was impressed. A full length page with medal and award names, among them was the Medal of Honor.

"What's so bad about this." she asked.

"Read the what I was trained for." Dudley said.

Kitty flipped through the pages and began to read out loud.

"Trained as a fist strike soldier, to obtain information by any means necessary. Train to eliminate all targets with extreme prejudice. He will not hesitate to kill hostiles but will not kill civilians. However do to the nature of the mission if he is compromised he will kill all witness who have any knowledge of the mission or his identity." Kitty looked at Dudley and he just looked down.

"Now you know where I learned how to move without sound and most of my other skills that you don't know about yet." Dudley said with pain in his voice.

"I think I should leave." Said Kitty's dad.

"No…I should. I'm the one here who has the haunted passed." Dudley said heading for the door.

"Dudley…you don't have to go." Kitty said looking at him with sadness in her eyes.

"Kitty…I've killed people, not in self-defense, but in cold blood. Some never even held a gun before." he said with a guilty pain in his voice.

"You did it because you had to. You may have done it in cold-blood, but you stopped wars." She said still looking at him with sadness because he was ready to walk out the door if she let him.

"How many innocent witnesses had to die to stop those wars?" he asked her, turning to look over his shoulder.

She thought about what he said and looked down then back at him.

"Less than if those wars started." she said looking at him

"And that makes it right to end an innocent life." He replied.

"I don't care what you did back then Dudley. You left it behind to try and live a normal life. I still love you and I want you to be here with me." she said to him

"Your right…I did leave it a long time ago." he said looking at here with pain filled eyes.

"And I will stay, but if so you need to know the whole truth…begging to end." He said

"Maybe after a while I will. She replied walking over to him and hugging him.

"I'll see my way out." Said Kitty's father.

"No, no…I already made you an omelet. Dudley said smiling at the man.

"Ok…maybe this time you won't get stabbed." the man said smiling at Dudley.

And they all burst out in laughter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry the story is progressing slowly.**

We find Dudley, Kitty, and Kitty's dad sitting in the living room of Kitty's apartment listening to happy memories of Kitty's mom.

"Well…I hate to bring this up, but we need to discuss funeral plans." Kitty's dad said with pain and sadness in his voice.

"Ok." Kitty said

"First off, how are we going to pay for it." he said

"I may be able to help with that." Dudley said with taking a drink form his coffee cup.

"Dudley I can't ask you for money." Kitty said.

"The NSA my have order me and my team to do some horrible things, but they gave us a lot of…let's say benefits." He said with a bit of pain and small smile to try and hide it.

"Ok…Team Dudley?" asked Kitty.

"Yeah… The four best, but I'll tell you that later. How much do you need?" he asked Kitty's Father.

"7000 was the estimate I got from the funeral home." He said.

I'll have eight transferred to your account in a few hours. Right now I have to go pick something up from a friend." Dudley said grabbing his coat and key's.

"You know your going to explain how you got the money later…right." Kitty asked looking at Dudley with eye full of confusion.

"I will tell you every thing Kitty. I will not lie to you." Dudley replied.

"Your not doing anything illegal are you?" asked Kitty's father.

"No." He replied simple and calm. And then Dudley walked out the door, got on his bike and left.

"You know his past is not that of a man who has done no evil." Kitty's father said.

"I know…but he didn't do those things because he enjoyed it. You can hear the pain in his voice. He regrets it every day." she replied looking out the window.

As Dudley drove to get Kitty's present he got a call from the Chief.

"What's up chief?" Dudley asked

"Are you alone agent Puppy?" he asked

"Yeah…why?" Dudley replied.

"Report to TUFF immediately." replied the chief.

"On my way." said Dudley.

Once at TUFF, Dudley walked into the office level and while everyone stared at him he walked into the Chief's office, where he found the Chief and Keswick.

"What's going on?" Dudley asked, as the Chief and Keswick gave him looks that said "sit down because this going to hit you like 20 pound sledge hammer fired out of howitzer."

"The police examined all the cars involved in the accident… Someone cut the brake lines of Mrs. Katswell's car as well as tampered with accelerator." the Chief said hanging his head.

"I looked at the car myself and found a override gear in the steering mechanism, once she reach a speed of 55 mph the gear inverted her steering and she crashed causing the rest of the accident." said Keswick taking off his glasses and cleaning them.

"You mean to me that she was murdered because someone tampered with her car?" Dudley asked waiting for them to confirm and they did, with a long silence.

"We trust that you will tell agent Katswell." said the Chief

"Of Course." replied Dudley

"How is she doing?" asked the Chief.

"Better than most people, but you can tell the pain is still there." replied Dudley.

"Is that all?" asked Dudley.

"Yes." replied the chief and Dudley headed out the door.

On his way Dudley was stopped by Eric.

"Hey, agent Puppy. Do you know where agent Katswell is? I was going to ask her out. He said with a blush.

"Sorry, but you're a little late." Dudley replied putting his hand on the man's shoulder.

"Who is she going out with?" he asked.

Dudley just smiled and said "What's life without a little mystery."

"Well mystery is good for the mind, but the heart." he replied

Dudley just looked at him putting on his helmet and said "Sometimes the truth can be worse, than the answer." with that Dudley drove off to meet Bruce and Eric just delivered the water as usual.

"Hey Eric you look sad." said agent Nuts.

"Kitty found someone while I was to much of a cowered to ask her out." he replied with a sigh

"You know everyone saw agents Katswell and Puppy together the other day when they came in and then they just left on agent Puppy's bike." Nuts replied and then say a mirror and shoot it. "Take that you villain." Nuts yelled and walked off

"Well then I will just half to go to her apartment and tell her how I feel." he said to himself and walked back to his truck and headed for her apartment.

Mean while Dudley had arrived at his friend shop.

"Bruce…you here?" Dudley said walking in.

"Yeah give me a second." Bruce replied walking in wiping the grease off his hands.

"Grinder breaks down in the middle of a military order and I just got it working." He said.

"Well I don't want to be a bother. I just came to pick up my order and transfer some of money to the Katswells." Dudley said

"No problem. Your order is right here and the computer in behind the bookshelf. Top right hand book.

Dudley pulled the book and the self lowered and a small computer took it's place. The book still in Dudley's hand was the art of war. He looked at Bruce and who was pouring two glasses of scotch.

"Really." he said holding up the book.

Bruce just smiled and handed Dudley the glass.

"To us and those like us. Damn few." Bruce said as he and Dudley lifted there glasses and took a drink.

Dudley simply put his hand on the palm scanner and the computer said "please state request."

"Transfer 8000 dollars to the Katswell's account." Dudley said taking a drinking the rest of his scotch.

"Transfer complete." replied the computer. Then it shut itself off, the bookshelf came up and Dudley placed the book back in it's spot.

"Thanks for the drink and the time." Dudley said handing Bruce the glass and taking the cedar box from him and walked to the door.

"Anytime time Dudley, anytime." Bruce replied with a smile as Dudley walked out the door, but not before returning the smile and giving Bruce a quick nod. Then headed back to Kitty's.

Back at Kitty's apartment her father just left and just Eric arrived and knocked on Kitty's door. Kitty opened the door to find Eric standing in front of her.

"Eric…what are you doing here?" Kitty asked surprised to see him.

"I have to tell you that I love you Kitty Katswell." He said with nervousness in his voice.

"Well you had your chance and I decided to move on, instead of waiting for you. Now get out." Kitty replied with a snide tone.

"Wait." Eric said grabbing Kitty by the arm.

"Bad move." she replied with an evil smile.

Just as Dudley walked down the hall he saw kitty knee Eric in the crotch and the round house kick him in the face.

"You grabbed her arm didn't you?" he said laughing at Eric and walking into Kitty's apartment, closing the door behind him.

"Well the money has been transferred and I pick up your gift." Dudley replied.

"Thank you Dudley." Kitty said giving him a hug and a kiss.

"Anytime, here's your gift bye the way." He replied handing Kitty the beautiful cedar box.

When she opened it she gasped. And covered her mouth. In the box was I nightstalker knife just like the one Dudley had. The words "Death waits in the Dark" on the Blade and the nightstalker emblem on the handle, but one thing was different. The name Kitty Katswell was on the Handle.

Kitty Turned to Dudley with her hand still over her mouth. Dudley Smiled and said "welcome to the nightstalkers."

Kitty then hugged Dudley and they kissed. When the broke apart Kitty had a question.

"Dudley…How did you know I love knives?" she asked him.

"Lucky guess, and you should close the door to you weapons room when someone comes over" he said with a smile and they kissed again. Then they walked over to Kitty's bedroom and we'll leave the rest of that night to the imagination.


	7. Chapter 7

**We last left off with Dudley and Kitty enjoying each others company.(hint, hint)**

We find Kitty and Dudley lying in bed next to each other, holding each other close as they sleep…then the alarm clock went off. They both opened there eyes.

"I guess we forgot to turn off the alarm." Kitty said smiling

Dudley laughed. "Can you blame us." He said with a smile.

Now Kitty began to laugh as Dudley turned off the alarm.

"I'm going to make us breakfast." Dudley said getting up and getting dressed.

"Ok…I'm going to take a shower." Kitty said getting up and putting on her robe and walking into to the bathroom.

**Mean while, earlier that day acrossed town.**

"Were am I?" said Becky findinheart self strapped to a metal table.

"Since your going to be dead before you can tell anyone, allow me to enlighten you. Your in a warehouse by the docks, it's 1:32am so you can scream all you want, no one is going to hear you." Said voice from the shadows.

Becky's heart began to race as the figure stepped into the light. "Why are you doing this?" she asked scared more and more as the moments passed.

"Not every thing has a simple answer my dear, and we only have an 3 hours and 28 minutes until the Security comes and unlocks the gates, so we better get started." the man said

"Stated with what?" she asked as the man came closer.

"Sometimes the truth is worse than the answer." the man said picking up a scalpel. And that's went it Beaky started to scream.

**Back at Kitty's apartment.**

"You are a really good cook Dudley." Kitty said as she finished eating and was wiping her mouth.

"Thank you." He replied also wiping his mouth.

"Kitty." he said with a slight hesitation "yesterday the chief called me into the office, he told me that your mothers car was tampered with. Someone was trying to kill your mother." Dudley said giving Kitty a look of worry as to how she would react.

"Kitty's hands covered her mouth. "Why would someone want my mother dead." She asked with tears coming to her eyes.

"If I had to guess…to get to either your dad or you." Dudley said in a calming voice.

The look the Dudley gave Kitty was weird for a moment it was like he could disarm her with a look and just as well make her feel better in an instant.

"Dudley…how do you do that." Kitty asked looking into his eyes

"You mean disarm you with a look." He said almost as if he knew what she was thinking.

"Yes." she replied.

"Another hidden talent." he said with a small smile.

"Your are so teaching me that one." Kitty said coming out of an almost trance like state and smiling and as Dudley said… "With pleasure."

Just then the phone rang and Dudley got up to answer.

"Hello." he said

"Hi Dear, I called your work to see where were and they gave me this number." Dudley's Mother said to him.

"Where have you been the past few days?" She asked him.

"At Kitty's apartment." he replied.

"Why." she asked after a second.

"It's not place to say." he replied

"Are you two?" she said not being able to finish the sentence.

"Good-bye mother." Dudley said hanging up the phone before his mother could answer.

Kitty was sitting at the table trying hard not laugh but see couldn't resist any longer and began to laugh at him.

Right as Dudley was about to say something the phone rang again.

"I not answering any more question mother." Dudley said

"Not your mother this time agent puppy." replied the chief

"Sorry Chief, I…" before he could finish.

"Shut up agent puppy." The chief said a little angry.

"Do you think you and agent Katswell can come in." he replied in a calmer voice now.

"Why?" Dudley asked

"Another body was found at about three this morning." the chief replied

Dudley looked at kitty who gave him a look that said "lets go"

"Well be right in chief." Dudley replied and he hung up the phone while Kitty got dressed Dudley got his keys and when Kitty came out he handed her the pistol and badge she carried and they headed for tuff.

When they pulled in the saw terry and the doc pulling in. Dudley parked and asked what was going on.

"Why are you guy's here" Dudley asked them.

"TUFF is letting us operate here until this case is closed since this seems to be a serial killer." replied the doc.

"Well then, please continue." Dudley said

"Wow this is getting serious if they're letting them work out of the building." Kitty said

"TUFF almost never lets people who don't work here in the building, except for news crews on occasions when we have a big bust." Dudley said looking at Kitty as the got into the elevator.

When they got to the top floor unlike the other day when everyone stared at them everyone went about there business while Dudley and Kitty walked towards the Chiefs offices.

"Something tells me that the chief must have had a little talk with every one about how to react around us." Kitty said

"Even if he didn't they would have gotten use to it eventually." Dudley said

"I guess your right." Kitty said opening the door to the Chiefs Office.

"Hello agents." The Chief said with cold and almost unfeeling voice.

"Who did this guy get this time." Dudley asked knowing this voice from his past.

"Becky…from Petropolis bank." the Chief said

"Why would he go after her…she has no connection to the other girl." Kitty said.

"Margret lance was her name…we just got the DNA results, now that we can run the test hear with Keswick's lab." said the doc walking in.

"By the way agent Puppy, a wolf gave me this earlier today a said I should give it to you." said the doc pulling out a object out of his pocket and handing it to Dudley. It look rather much like a portable hard drive.

"What is that?" Kitty asked.

"It's a training tool used by Third Escalon…the branch of the NSA I worked for." Dudley said

"How can something that small train people." Kitty said

"I'll show you, lets go to the gym first though." Dudley said as they all except for doc headed for the gym on the floor above them of them. Doc went to the lab.

When they got there Dudley through the device onto the wall where it stuck and a computer voice began to speck.

"_Combat sim activated…please state training type?" _the voice said.

"Advanced Hand to Hand, level 1." Dudley said getting into a ready stance.

In an instances there were three holographic ninjas around him. The fist attacked from behind, Dudley just moved to the side as the second one attacked with a flying kick as the other two charged and Dudley simply grabbed the second ninjas foot and through him and the other two and hit one the other jumped and almost hit Dudley who ducked and came up behind the ninja broke it's neck. When the one of the other two got up Dudley was already behind him and broke his neck as well. The got up and tried to surprise Dudley who jumped into the air and landed behind the ninja and broke his neck.

"How did you do that." asked Kitty shocked. Because all this had happened in a minute and 30 seconds.

"TUFF training is good…NSA training is the best." Dudley replied.

"Can you teach me." she asked

"I'm not going to go easy on you, when you train with the NSA, you train full contact." Dudley said

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Kitty said getting into a ready stance and Dudley did the same.

Kitty attacked first trying to punch Dudley. This failed because Dudley grabbed her right hand with his lift and placed his right hand on the back of her neck and pinned her to the ground be rotating his feet.

"12 seconds, not bad for first match." Dudley said letting Kitty up.

"Lets go again." Kitty said getting into ready stance once more.

Mean while the chief had gotten all the other agents up there to watch. Dudley had pinned Kitty again. This time in 13 seconds.

"How in hell did you do that Kitty said as Dudley helped her up." Kitty asked.

"You'll learn how to read the movements of a person the more you fight." Dudley said smiling.

"Then were going to be here awhile." Kitty said getting into a ready stance again.


	8. Chapter 8

**We last left of with Dudley teaching Kitty how to fight…lets see there progress.**

It has been one hour since they had started. The Chief was going to stop them earlier, as they need to get back work, but Keswick pointed out that they need only one hour of sparring to meet the requirements to return to active duty. So the chief gathered every one up to come watch Dudley and Kitty spare. Everyone was shock the Kitty was being beaten at hand to hand combat, every one knew she was the best, what they didn't know was the Dudley was better.

Dudley and Kitty where face to face and Kitty was sweating hard and out of breath, Dudley however had hardly broken a sweat.

"You're a quick learner." Dudley said as he blocked Kitty's punch and then kicks.

"Thank you." she said trying to spin kick him

Dudley jumped and landed slightly behind and off to her side he placed his hand on her opposite shoulder and pinned her to the ground.

"38 seconds, not bad you're progressing better then most people." Dudley said with a smile, starring down at kitty as his hand loosened its hold on her shoulder.

"Ok…time to get back to work everyone." the Chief said with a "this is not a request" tone

Dudley and Kitty looked to see everyone filing out of the room.

"Were they all there the whole time?" Kitty asked looking at Dudley

"I think so." Dudley replied looking back at kitty and helping her up

Kitty suddenly fainted and as she fell Dudley caught her in his arms.

"Is she ok." the chief and Keswick asked running up to Dudley

"She fine…Just dehydrated." he replied brushing her hair out of her eyes. Kitty began to wake up a few seconds after that.

"Keswick can you… Ow, thank you." Dudley was going to ask Keswick to some water but turned to find him holding out a water bottle.

"What happened?" Kitty asked finding Dudley holding her and the Chief and Keswick nearby.

"Dehydration, you fainted standing up. Happened to everyone first day of training, even me." Dudley said handing Kitty the water bottle with a reassuring smile.

He sat down behind her so she could lean against him as she drank some water.

"I hate to be rude…but since when as Dudley been able to beat kitty in less than a minute!" Keswick yelled.

"Ow yeah, we forgot to tell you." Dudley replied as he looked at the chief, who then had Keswick the file.

While Keswick was reading the file Dudley help kitty up again and once she had gotten up she gave Dudley a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you." she said still holding on to him for balance.

Keswick dropped the file and began to back away from everyone.

"How can you all be ok with what he's done?" Keswick asked

"I was a soldier too, Keswick." the chief replied

"Love lets us look past the sins of a former life." Kitty said with a smile

Keswick was about to say something when Doc walked in and looked around until he spotted the group he walked up and gave the chief a nod, who then turned to the rest of the group.

"It's the same guy." he said with a look of disgust and anger in his face

"Anything new." Dudley asked sight hope in his voice for a lead.

"No new leads." Doc replied.

That's when I appeared leaning against the wall behind everyone. A slightly taller than average, Alaskan grey wolf. (I look very much like an Assassin's creed character, and have many of the same weapons.)

"I have an idea." I said

Everybody turned around and was surprised to see this strange guy standing there.

"G…long time, no see." Dudley said and at that everyone relaxed, they knew my name from the file.

"Yeah…but more to the point, I have an idea."

"What?" Dudley asked

"Train Ms. Katswell and then come see me and Bruce. Then I'll tell you the rest of the idea." I said walking over to the window.

"And by the way…I brought you two some gifts." I said sliding them a backpack and then jump out the window

Dudley picked up the back pack and opened in.

"Well, it looks like Bruce and G have welcomed you to the team Kitty." Dudley said with a smile.

"What makes you say that?" Kitty asked also smiling

"These." Dudley said handing Kitty two Gauntlets while putting on his own two.

"What are these for?" Kitty asked

"This." Dudley said with his wrist showing and all of sudden a foot long blade appeared out of both Gauntlets.

Kitty looked at the Gauntlets she just put on and then two blades appeared out of them.

"Cool." Kitty said

"Yeah…now hold out you arms and point the Gauntlet at that Dummy over there." Dudley said and Kitty did what he asked.

"Now clench your right hand." Dudley continued and Kitty did. To her surprise and delight four spikes shot out of the Gauntlet and impaled the dummy.

"Sweat." Kitty said with a wicked smile.

"Do I have to reload?" she asked

"No. nanotech means unlimited ammo. It the same with my throwing knifes. Now clench you fingers individually." he said and Kitty followed his instruction. This time a single spike shot out and hit the dummy in the head along with the other three that followed.

"These are so cool." Kitty said

However every one else in the room was quiet as Dudley instructed Kitty how to use the new weapons.

"Also, by pressing in on the emblem and releasing it. The spikes are no longer lethal and are coated with a sedative."

"Sweet" Kitty replied

Doc decided to interrupt and break the silence of the others. "So what is your code name Dudley?" he asked

"That's right I never told you my code name. It's A." Dudley replied

"A?" Kitty asked confused by its meaning

"A stands for Assassin. G stands for Ghost. Bruce is T for Tech and Transport. And the teammate we lost a long time ago was H for Heavy as in Heavy Weapons." Dudley replied with a regretful tone and tears coming to his eyes.

"You ok Dudley?" Kitty asked in a caring tone.

"Yeah. It just I'll never forget the look on his family's face when I told them he died a Hero." Dudley said whipping the tears away.

"You'll get us to killing the enemy, but it still hits you hard when one our own dies." Dudley said.

"I also just remembered something." he continued and handed kitty a pair of sunglasses.

"What are these for?" Kitty asked confused

"There modified to functions as an HUD, with thermal, nightvision, MRI vision, a full spectrum analyzer, computer, binoculars, and radar. They also reduce the glare of the sun by 90%." Dudley said as he put his pair.

"Is there pieces of tech in the world you guys don't have?" Keswick asked

"A Cryogenics lab." Dudley said

"A hate to intrude, but you two have a lead to run down." said the chief, right before Keswick could say anything.

"On it chief." They said in unison and ran out the door and drove off. Doc also left the room. Leaving Only Keswick and the Chief to watch Kitty and Dudley drive off.

"We'll have to do something about them soon." Keswick said coldly

"Yes, but lets give them a different trail to follow for the moment." Chief replied with same coldness.

"I'll call Nicolai after lunch." Keswick replied. As they both watched the agents drive away.

**This is the part where the scene fades out.**

**I'll explain what the Chief and Keswick mean in later chapters**. **I can't ruin the surprise yet.**


End file.
